


Overnight

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [73]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Broken Sam, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Needy Castiel, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overnight, fleshlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean forces Sam and Castiel to wear a Fleshlight overnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overnight

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Dub-con.

“Please,” Castiel whines.

 

Dean nuzzles his neck. “Baby, just try to sleep.”

 

Castiel shakes his head. “I can’t! I need-” He thrusts his hips and moans.

 

“Stay still, sweetie, and I promise I’ll reward you in the morning. Remember our deal? You can come as soon as you wake up if you can fall asleep with this on.” He twists the Fleshlight as a reminder and Castiel whimpers.

 

“I need to come,” he groans.

 

Dean nibbles on his neck. “You _want_ to come, baby. You don’t need it until I say you do.”

 

Cas shakes his head. “I need it, Master! Please, I need it so bad, please, please, please, I promise I’ll be good, just let me come, _please!_ ” He closes his eyes and whines. The tight heat around his cock feels so good. All he wants to do is thrust into it and find his release, but Dean had forbidden him to so he just trembles and begs and hopes that Dean will relent.

 

“Sammy’s not complaining, though, Cas. He knows that only good boys get to come. Don’t you, Sammy?”

 

Sam nods desperately. “Only good boys get to come,” he parrots.

 

Dean smiles. “Oh, Sam, you’re so broken right now, aren’t you?”

 

Sam makes a little keening noise in the back of his throat. “Broken for you, Master.”

 

Dean reaches over Castiel to pet him. “You should be more like Sammy, Cas,” he chastises. “Look at how desperate he is, baby. I’m being hard on him so I can go easy on you. He’s got the vibrating one on, and look at what it’s doing to him. He’s a mess, Cas, but he’s being so good. Don’t you want to be my good little pet, too?”

 

Cas nods. He wants to be good for Dean, especially if it’ll mean that Dean will praise him and call him his good little angel. “I wanna be good for you, Master.”

 

“That’s my good little angel,” Dean coos. He reaches in front of Cas to press a little button on the bottom of the Fleshlight. It starts to vibrate and Castiel makes a little distressed noise.

 

“Master, n-no!” He starts to squirm. There’s no way he can sleep like this, no way he can make it through the night without falling apart. “Please,” he begs.

 

Dean kisses his neck. “I thought you said you wanted to be good for me, sweetheart. This is how.”

 

Cas whimpers and tries to settle down. If Dean wants him to be good, he will. No matter what it takes. 


End file.
